


What Puppy Wants, Puppy Gets

by KpopOverloaded



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Blow Jobs, Cum Swallowing, Deepthroating, Enemas, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mentioned Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Mentioned Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mentioned Kim Jongin | Kai, Mentioned OT9, Orgasm Denial, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Praise Kink, Punishment, Puppy Play, Spanking, Subdrop, Swearing, Verbal Abuse, mentions of abuse, puppy playdates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 15:39:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KpopOverloaded/pseuds/KpopOverloaded
Summary: "Again, he flopped onto their shared bed, grabbing Minseok’s pillow and digging his face into it. Whimper after whimper came from him until he was fully in his head space. Relief seemed to soothe his shoulders as he felt drunk on his master’s smell."14,000 words of Xiubaek for @boos_pledis





	What Puppy Wants, Puppy Gets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boos_pledis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/gifts).



> PLEASE READ THE TAGS!!!  
> ALSO READ THE FOLLOWING INFO:  
> There is mentions of abuse and verbal abuse in this fanfic.  
> There is also use of the British word for a cigarette (please look it up if you don't know what that is, I don't like mentioning it unless I'm using it in my writing) and name calling (not the kinky kind of degradation)  
> I don't want to trigger anyone that's why I put this here and made sure to tag everything I could to make it safe for people to read.

Work made life hard. Long hours of sitting at a desk and continuously switching between writing and typing information for a company anyone could care less for made life feel complicated and boring. Turning in long reports on why the taxes weren’t paid on time or sending files for someone else to procrastinate on was all most workers in an office did. Was it really worth staying in an office for 8 hours, 5 days a week, to make 7 dollars an hour? To Baekhyun, yes, it certainly was. He made about 1,200 dollars a month and wasn’t ready to give that up. Add 12 hours of overtime each month and that’s an extra 84 dollars. 

Most of his money went to paying for rent, which was about 900 dollars, while his boyfriend/roommate, Minseok, paid for the utilities. Utilities cost around 50 dollars, depending on the season, otherwise it would come to 70 dollars a month. Good thing Baekhyun got paid in big checks while Minseok got paid every two weeks, otherwise they’d be starving for a small amount of time. 

Baekhyun was now on his way to lunch with his coworker/best friend Chanyeol. He texted his boyfriend a short and sweet message composed of, ‘Love you and miss you! Hope you are having a better day than I am!’ with a few too many heart emojis next to it. 

The two best friends walked to the chicken shop at the end of the block, smiling as they were greeted by their favorite owner. She was a sweet, little old lady who always called the two boys handsome and offered them the best food for their kind behavior. Trust them when they say it is super good food. They knew that if they brought Jongin here, he would be coming along with them every single day, the man just loved chicken too much. 

Chanyeol and Baekhyun took their seats in the back corner, stretching their long legs under the table and relaxing against the cushion of the booth. Once the waitress took their order, they started up a conversation. 

“Man, I hate sitting in that damn office for 8 hours,” Chanyeol sighed, moving a piece of his hair from his sight. 

“I know, it gets so boring. I’m glad we get lunch around this time, I feel like it makes the day go by faster.” Baekhyun agreed with a nod. 

Baekhyun’s phone vibrated on the table, causing the shorter to pick it up and glance at the notification. It was from Minseok. A smile graced his lips as he clicked on it, opening up his messages.

Minnie:

I love you as well. I’m not having that bad of day, but I wish you were here <3\. 

Scoffing, Baekhyun flicked his fingers across the keyboard and sent a text back. 

Baekhyun:

You still text like an old man.

I want you to be here too~~~. 

Minnie:

Oh shut it, I text like a normal person. 

Baekhyun:

A normal person from the early 2000’s.

Minnie: 

Haha, I hate you. 

Baekhyun:

I bet you’re typing with your index finger~

Minnie:

Of course, I am not. 

Baekhyun:

Huh, surreeee

Minnie: 

Well whatever, I have to get back to work so stop distracting me. 

Baekhyun: 

>_<

A chuckle came from Baekhyun’s mouth as he put his phone down, shaking his head at his lovely boyfriend. Six years together and they can still tease each other like their in their first year of a relationship. 

Chanyeol cleared his throat, grabbing his best friend’s attention as he raised an eyebrow. “Since I was rudely ignored by you, I’m gonna assume Minseok texted you.”

Baekhyun’s sheepish boxy smile answered Chanyeol’s question. “What were we talking about?”

“Honestly, nothing too interesting. But I wanted to ask,” Chanyeol lowered his voice and leaned over the table, prompting Baekhyun to do the same so he could hear, “you and Minseok have started pup play haven’t you?” 

Vibrant red painted the brunette’s face as he nodded, adding in, “I mean yeah, we’ve been doing it for almost a year now. Why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering what it’s like.” Chanyeol confessed shamelessly. Half the time, Chanyeol was never embarrassed to talk about BDSM in public, only his boyfriends, Kyungsoo and Jongdae, could embarrass him to the point of becoming a blushing and stuttering mess. 

“Are you considering trying it?” A nod was all the confirmation he got. “I mean it doesn’t take a lot for someone to become a puppy or dog. Honestly, you could just get on the floor and start barking, it depends on how you think you wanna start it off. If you want gear then you could easily get it from online or a shop, but I would recommend that you wait to see if you like it first. 

“One of your boyfriends could be your handler or owner, or, I mean both could as well. Getting into the headspace might take a bit but it-it’s a lot of fun once you get it down. You already seem like you obey your boyfriends, so all you need is the carefree nature of a puppy. I think this could be a good fit for you.” Baekhyun pursed his lips and nodded, he really thought Chanyeol could use puppy play for his pleasure and enjoyment. 

Chanyeol nodded thoughtfully, “I’ll have to talk with Soo and Dae, but I feel like they would be up to it.” 

“It’s genuinely fun and helps me relax, normally. Minseok takes care of me, most of the time, but when I’m alone in puppy space, I get very lonely and it would result in me dropping before Minseok could do anything for me. That’s why Minseok made it a rule for me to wait for him before I get into the puppy headspace.”

The taller male nodded at the information, rubbing his chin thoughtfully as he thought of any questions he had about puppy play. Finally, one question did cross his mind, “You said Minseok had a rule for you. Does he have other rules?” 

Baekhyun shrugged, “Yeah, he does. Mainly because he trains me a lot when I’m in puppy space, so he kinda has to have them.” 

“Training, that sounds like fun!” Chanyeol smiled brightly, his eyes lit up like a child’s on Christmas day. 

Humming in agreement, Baekhyun laid back against the booth again, just in time for the waitress to return with their freshly cooked chicken. They thanked her and then dug into their meal, leaving the conversation in the air to enjoy the food in front of them.

___________

Later on, Baekhyun got home from work, taking a deep breath in as he flopped onto his and Minseok’s shared bed. He grabbed his boyfriend’s pillow and dug his face into it, enjoying the scent of his master- no boyfriend. The brunette knew he couldn’t go into puppy space right now, it wasn’t safe for him to do so, plus it was one of Minseok’s rules and he didn’t want to be a bad boy. 

Now he had to distract himself from falling into puppy space, great, that was always a fun battle. Sitting up, he went and looked through the cabinets, seeing if a snack could distract him from wanting to fall into his relaxing headspace. Finally, he found some weird Japanese snack hidden in the depths of the cupboard (it was probably there so that Baekhyun didn’t get a hold of it). Eh, he’ll buy Minseok another one.

Chewing slowly on the crunchy snack, Baekhyun walked around the apartment, tie still tight around his neck, shirt as constricting as ever, and shoes still laced to the very top. But if Baekhyun got comfortable, he didn’t know if it would trigger his puppy space. 

Glancing at his watch, he paced around the apartment, seeing that it was only 4:15 in the afternoon. Minseok wouldn’t be home until 5:45, add in that he will probably get food and the 5 o’clock traffic, he wouldn’t be home until it was 6:15. 

(Note that it wasn’t a specifically hard day for Baekhyun, but talking with Chanyeol about puppy space during lunch really got his mind wandering while he worked). For some reason, he had the strong urge to go into puppy space even though he knew Minseok’s rule. 

Baekhyun held his bottom lip between his teeth. He had gotten home around 3:20 and was still wearing his suit, trying to distract himself. It was hard but Baekhyun had always been stubborn, he could wait a little longer, right? 

Eventually, he decided he should take a shower and maybe do some laundry for once. Minseok usually did most of the cleaning due to his clean nature, but once in a while Baekhyun would put in some effort to help with it. Okay, that was the plan, take a shower, move the clothes, and start another load. He could do this. 

Water cascaded down the brunettes back as he rubbed the soap into his chest. He was humming along to his apple music playlist, rubbing under his armpits and counting the time he had been in the shower. 3 songs had played already, so he had been in the shower for at least 9 minutes. 

His mind wandered to thoughts of his perfect boyfriend. Water glistening against Minseok’s defined muscles as he rubbed under Baekhyun’s chin and slicked Baekhyun’s hair down with a pet of his wet hands. A whimper broke from the brunette as he wanted to be petted even more than before.

Shaking his head, Baekhyun brushed a hand over his face, forcing himself to sing the song playing and keep his mind focused on one thing. He stepped out of the shower once he shampooed and conditioned his hair, running a hand through it as he grabbed his towel. Baekhyun pat-dried himself of the water and wrapped the partially wet towel around his waist. 

Baekhyun walked out of the bathroom and into the small walk-in closet, setting the towel aside and pulling on a fresh pair of boxer briefs before he chose a shirt. He picked a boyfriend shirt, one because it was Minseok’s and two because it was legit labeled a Boyfriend Shirt. Once it was over his head, he brought the material to his nose, whining at the smell of his master. 

If he could put on his ears and shove his tail in he would, but no, he couldn’t. He wanted to be a good boy for Minseok. 

Taking a deep breath, Baekhyun got his thoughts under control, leaving the closet and hanging his towel on the back of the bathroom door. 

Laundry time! The brunette moved the load in the dryer to the empty basket, exchanging wet clothes with dirty ones after he had moved them to the dryer. He was doing good so far. He added everything he needed for washing and dryer before starting both machines and taking the basket to their bedroom for folding and putting away. 

It took no time at all for Baekhyun to finish hanging the clothes and stacking the pants in their respective places, feeling satisfied with his work when the entire load was put away and he had put one - or a few - of Minseok’s hoodies in a part of his closet. 

Minseok would be proud of him. He was a good boy. God, how bad he wanted to be petted and praised by his master. 

Checking his phone for the time, he saw that it was only 5:25. A groan of anguish came from Baekhyun. He didn’t know what to do. Baekhyun could feel the puppy space creeping into his mind and he didn’t know how much longer he could hold back. He was starting to think of how Minseok would punish him and if it would be worth it. 

Again, he flopped onto their shared bed, grabbing Minseok’s pillow and digging his face into it. Whimper after whimper came from him until he was fully in his head space. Relief seemed to soothe his shoulders as he felt drunk on his master’s smell. Wagging his butt in the air, he lifted his head from the pillow and got up, walking over to the small chest in the closet where they kept his puppy stuff. (Note, it was an unconscious response for him to get his gear, unless he was with Minseok and was ordered to fetch it for his master.) 

Once he had his ears clipped into his hair, knee pads, and his tail plug, with his puppy underwear - basically just a pair of briefs with a hole cut where the tail was meant to be - he walked around proudly. Baekhyun loved the brush of his tail against his naked thigh, it brought him to such a high that he just wanted to cuddle. But wait, Minseok isn’t here. A whine escaped from the brunette puppy as he went into the closet and exchanged the shirt he was wearing for the one that smelled the most like Minseok.

It wasn’t enough though, so he dragged his master’s pillow off the bed, burying his face into the soft and plush fabric. Still, it didn’t satisfy his need for Minseok to be there and ready to take care of his pup. 

Baekhyun’s eyes got wide as he searched the apartment for something- anything that could satisfy his need for his master. So far, nothing was feeding his craving. He found the laundry basket next to the laundry room door and knocked it onto the floor, sniffing through it for something of Minseok’s. The pup picked up a pair of Minseok’s pants, stuffing his face in the crotch area and taking in deep breaths. His scent was strong there, but it wasn’t enough. 

Soon, Baekhyun resorted to laying in the clothes, piling only his master’s shirts, pants, and underwear on himself. Yet, it wasn’t _enough._ He whimpered loudly, starting to howl in short breaths. By this point, Baekhyun didn’t care if his neighbors heard him, hopefully they would think that they got a new puppy or something. Closing his eyes, the brunette took in Minseok’s scent, envisioning that said blonde was stroking his hair or giving him rubs under his chin. God, he missed his master so much!

The jingling of keys caught Baekhyun’s attention, making his head perk up. He got up from the clothes, letting them fall as he crawled over to the door. When the door opened to reveal his master, he yelped happily, making his way over as fast as he could. The brunettes tail wagged with glee as he walked around his master’s feet. 

To say that Minseok was surprised would be an understatement, he was bewildered. He put his hand out and let Baekhyun lick it wildly. “Oh, Baekhyun, you know better.” He sighed as he scratched under his chin. His puppy seemed happy to see him, at least it didn’t seem like he was in puppy space for a long time. 

Baekhyun yelped and rubbed against Minseok, leaning his head into his hand. Minseok tried to take his shoes off, but couldn’t with Baekhyun in his way. He turned to his pup and gave him a stern look. “Sit.” He commanded, removing his hand from his puppy’s head.

Immediately, the pup sat down, blinking at Minseok with his eyes wide and panting as though he were an actual dog. He waited patiently for his master to get his shoes off and walk around him, so that he could follow his steps. 

Minseok set the food down on the counter, opening the bag and serving the food on plates. “Puppy?” He called, putting his hand down. Once he felt Baekhyun nuzzle the soft skin with his nose, he smiled, continuing what he was saying, “Are you hungry? Is my little boy hungry?” The blonde cooed at his pup, rubbing under his chin and waiting for a response.

A small yelp came from the younger, confirming that he was hungry. “Would you like to eat with me or from your bowl?” Baekhyun moved closer to Minseok and rubbed his side fervently into his thigh. That was answer enough for the blonde as he nodded and walked over to the couch, pulling the coffee table closer and setting the food on it. Normally, Minseok wouldn’t eat on the couch, but he knew that Baekhyun must’ve really wanted attention if he went into puppy space without Minseok around. 

Minseok patted the spot next to him on the couch, encouraging his pup to hop up and lay on his lap. The pup yelped happily and climbed on the couch, laying his front half over Minseok’s legs. 

“What a good boy~.” The elder praised, moving hair from his pup’s forehead. 

From there on, Minseok fed his pup with his hand, feeling Baekhyun’s tongue help sweep up the food in his palm. He would coo and praise his little puppy as he ate the food. The older wanted to spoil him before he talked about punishment.

___________

After they finished eating, Minseok checked around the house for things that Baekhyun would have messed with and left a mess behind. He was surprised to find that only the laundry was spilled all over the floor - the pillow didn’t really count since it was just pulled to the floor and not dragged throughout the apartment. His little puppy was desperate for him to come home so he must’ve been looking for things that smelled like him. 

Baekhyun was reprimanded for it, but Minseok easily forgave him after because he would make sure that the laundry would be part of the punishment he would receive. 

The two lovers laid together in their bed, Minseok’s body propped against the headboard as Baekhyun was curled into his lap, face shoved into his neck. The older was petting his puppy’s hair, pressing kisses to his cheek randomly as he watched the TV in front of him. 

His little puppy seemed to be coming out of his headspace slowly, but surely. “Pup?” Baekhyun took his face from his throat and looked at his master with undivided attention. “Can I have some kisses please?” The brunette was more than happy to oblige, licking Minseok’s cheek as the older made kissy faces at him. Baekhyun licked a strip over Minseok’s lips, continuing to lick his face until the blonde finally pushed him away. 

“Thank you, baby~” That seemed to satisfy Baekhyun’s puppy side because he looked like he was now out of puppy space. “Are you back now?” 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun replied, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Minseok nodded, brushing his fingers through Baekhyun’s hair and looking him in the eyes, “Now, you wanna tell me why you went into puppy space while I wasn’t home?”

A sheepish chuckle came from the brunette, “Chanyeol talked to me about wanting to try puppy space and it got me thinking during work, so I just kept thinking about going into puppy space. I tried to wait till you got home, but you took so long.” Baekhyun whined.

The two had a small staring contest after Baekhyun’s confession, Minseok trying to decide if it was totally the truth and Baekhyun trying to give his best ‘believe me’ look. 

“You know you’re still getting punished right?” Minseok raised an eyebrow as he made a final decision on how bad the punishment would be. Baekhyun nodded his understanding and cuddled closer to Minseok. “So, Chanyeol wanted to try puppy play with Dae and Soo? I think it fits him well.”

“I know right? That’s what I to-told him. Eh, I can’t speak today.” Baekhyun had been mispronouncing and stuttering throughout the day, getting frustrated at himself as he felt like he couldn’t even speak his native tongue well. Oh, how did he ever learn to speak fluent Japanese in the first place?  


Minseok simpered and petted Baekhyun’s hair down to calm him of his frustration. “Maybe we could have a playdate when he gets comfortable in puppy space.” 

Baekhyun nodded, “Ta-that sounds like fun! See, I can’t even get the word out!” A small chuckle came from Minseok as he nodded. 

“We all have our off days when it comes to almost anything. It’s okay.” The blonde reassured his boyfriend, tightening his arms around his waist and squeezing his hip with a fond look in his eyes.

The elder’s phone dinged, notifying Minseok that he had a message waiting for him to look at. He picked his phone up and looked at the message, smiling when he saw that it was from Junmyeon. 

Jun: 

Are we still on for the weekend? 

Minseok:

Yep, I’ll have Baekhyun ready by 12.

Jun:

All righty then! I’ll bring Sehun around 12:15 to 12:30.

Minseok: 

Got it!

The shorter male in the relationship looked at his boyfriend, setting his phone where it laid on the nightstand and patting his thigh as he spoke. “I told you that Junmyeon and Sehun were coming over for a playdate right?”

Baekhyun nodded, “Yeah, it’s this weekend isn’t it?” 

Humming, Minseok gave his confirmation, bringing his hands up and cupping Baekhyun’s cheeks. He gave him a light peck on the lips, eyes having fluttered closed as the action was made. The brunette kissed back, his eyes closed as well. When Minseok pressed a few more to his awaiting lips, he kept his eyes closed even after his boyfriend finished. It was moments like these that he still savored, wanting to keep the memories fresh in his mind for as long as he could. 

“You’re too cute, Baekhyunnie,” Minseok whispered, gazing into the taller’s eyes after they had finally opened. Pressing their foreheads together, the blonde hummed softly to a song running through his mind, knowing that Baekhyun could possibly fall asleep like this if only Minseok let him. 

The brunette smiled and pulled his forehead away, “If we continue this, I might actually fall asleep. It’s only…what, 8:30?” 

“Yup, but you have to get up early tomorrow, so we might as well go to sleep. Do you want me to sing to you?” 

Baekhyun shook his head, cuddling into Minseok by lying next to his legs and wrapping his arms around his waist, digging his face into his boyfriend’s hip and shifting until he was comfortable. He sighed at the relaxing way he was lying and looked up at Minseok from that position. “Will you play with my hair?” He pouted, bottom lip bigger than it normally is.

“Of course, my little puppy.”

If Baekhyun had a tail, it would surely be wagging with joy as he felt the older blonde male card his fingers through his mop of brown hair. It was nice to feel those long fingers scratching at his scalp. A small content noise came from the younger as he closed his eyes and let his facial muscles relax, breathing evenly as he was slowly being dragged into sleep. 

  
His mind filled with images of Minseok and his beautiful face as he wanted to have sweet dreams of his beloved while lying right beside him. It had been a long day and Baekhyun felt like he _needed_ to go into puppy space whether he wanted to or not. Baekhyun would most likely feel very refreshed in the morning and it wasn’t an unwelcome feeling.

__________

Baekhyun had been right about feeling refreshed in the morning - as he normally did after a night of puppy space - feeling like he could face anything. One problem stopped him from getting up and getting ready for work though. Minseok was so warm around him and he didn’t want to move. 

It felt nice being wrapped in Minseok’s arms with a great view of the Kim face - Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Jongin had the look of Gods as well as Minseok, always having been known as the Kim brothers. It was a hard choice indeed, stay in Minseok’s arms or get up and get ready for work. 

Finally, he sighed with sadness as he gently pulled away from the older and got up. Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair as he did his regular routine to get ready for his job. 

Tying his tie around his collar, Baekhyun walked back over to the bed, smiling at his boyfriend’s sleep induced face. The older’s lips were slightly parted to let in air as his eyebrows were raised into his hairline, giving off a calm and peaceful aura as he snoozed. It was quite a sight to see. 

“I love you,” Baekhyun murmured as he pressed a kiss on his forehead and ran a hand through his hair. 

Minseok made a small noise in his sleep as though he was trying to repeat the beautiful words back to him. A giggle slipped from Baekhyun as he left for work, grabbing everything he needed before walking to his car. 

Since it was around six in the morning, it was nice and quiet outside, the only thing breaking the silence would be the chirp of the morning birds. Other than those small sounds, nothing could disturb the silence. Or so he thought.

Baekhyun’s phone dinged in his hand, vibrating to notify the owner of the phone that a message had come in. When he looked at the text message, he couldn’t believe what he had seen. 

Mother: 

Can we talk? 

Tonight?

I have something important to ask

After all these years that he had kept his mother’s phone number, she finally contacts him? 

The brunette had accidentally opened the message so she would’ve seen that he read it. Damn him for wanting to be a nice person, he just couldn’t leave her on read. 

Baekhyun:

On one condition

Mother:

Name it.

Baekhyun:

I get to bring my boyfriend along

He knew he couldn’t face his mother without Minseok, he was too scared of what she would say, scared of her repeating the words that haunted him till this day. It took her an extra few minutes to reply, so Baekhyun got in his car, started it up, and let it run. The ding told him that she had answered. 

Mother:

Okay.

Baekhyun:

Fine.

When and where?

Mother:

I’ll send the address

At 6:45 sharp

This time Baekhyun didn’t know what to reply with, so he just left it on read, putting his phone down and driving off to work. He might be a little late, but right now it didn’t matter. What a way to start the morning.

__________

Ringing broke through Baekhyun’s clouded mind, his office phone ringing throughout his cubicle. He picked it up, answering with his work policy. “Hello, corporate office, I’m Baekhyun, how may I help you?”

“Baek, it’s Minseok.”

“Oh! Hi, Minnie, baby.” He cooed into the phone, his spirit lifting just by the sound of his beloved’s voice. 

“How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?” 

“How many times have I continued too?” 

Minseok could hear the mischievous tone in his voice and smiled at it, when the other had picked up the phone he sounded a little dead. 

Sighing, the older continued what he was going to say before Baekhyun had brought up that horrid nickname. “Well, I wanted to see how you were doing. You hadn’t texted me around the normal time and, I’m not gonna lie, I got worried.” 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry, Minnie. I-I...my heads not in the right space right now.” Baekhyun mentally face palmed himself, how could he have forgotten such an important thing! 

“What’s on your mind, baby?” 

“God, how do I even- M-My mother texted me this morning. I was gonna tell you when you go-got home- I’m kind of freaking out about it.” The brunette had to take a deep breath before continuing his words. “She-she...she asked to speak with me and I told her that you would have to come along. S-She wanted to talk about something important to her? I don’t kn-know, we just have to be there at 6:45 toni-night.”

Minseok could hear the small panicky tone behind his words as he stuttered through them. It upset him to see how much this affected his puppy. “Oh, baby, it’s okay. Please calm down, all right? We will go and we will face it together. I hope we get dinner.” He murmured the last sentence into the receiver. 

A small, frightened chuckle came from Baekhyun as he nodded and replied. “Yeah, if I’m freaking out this much I better get some goddamn food.”

“Totally. Well, I gotta get back to work. I’ll try and get off work early. I love you!”

  
“Love you too,” Baekhyun whispered into the line before it disconnected and he could hear the dial tone. 

Without Minseok’s comforting voice or presence, he didn’t know how he would survive through the day. Yet somehow, he would find a way. 

As he got back to logging in data and writing down some important information, the brunette couldn’t help but think about when he first came out to his parents. It always plagued his mind, hidden in the depths and waiting for the perfect time to be brought back into the light of Baekhyun’s mentality.

_Baekhyun was only 19 when he wanted to come out to his parents, who he lived with at the time. He had met Minseok at college and found that he had taken an interest in the older man. Now they had been dating seriously for almost a year and he wanted his parents to get to know Minseok._

_Of course Baekhyun knew his parents would accept him for who he was, they support every type of LGBTQ+ couple they’ve seen on the streets, why wouldn’t they do that for their own son?_

_One night Baekhyun had told his parents that he had something important to tell them and that he was bringing a guest over. He told the two that he would make dinner and let them relax for he wanted the meal to be very special. Baekhyun wanted to celebrate his coming out._

_The younger had gotten Minseok in on his plan, having reassured him a number of times that his family supported people of the LGBTQ+ community and wouldn’t judge them for being who they were._

_He could feel the excitement bubble in his veins as he prepared the plates. Minseok had come earlier to help with dinner, - meeting the parents when he was allowed in (but not as Baekhyun’s boyfriend) - having brought over a bottle of wine. Baekhyun was of drinking age and he wanted to help his boyfriend celebrate._

_When they all sat down and started to eat, Baekhyun looked up._

_“I bet you are wondering why I gathered you all today.” Younger Baekhyun was more dramatic at these times. “I...I, uh,” Baekhyun felt Minseok’s hand on his thigh, giving a reassuring squeeze._

_The younger of their relationship gripped onto the other’s hand and lifted it from under the table, lacing their fingers together and looking over at his parents. “I-I...Minseok is my boyfriend. That’s what I wanted to tell you.”_

_“You’re-you’re gay?” His mother asked incredulously, dropping her fork on her plate with a cringe worthy clang._

_Baekhyun took a deep breath and nodded, looking up and into his mother’s eyes, “Yes, well, I’m more of bisexual.”_

_Baekhyun’s father stood up from the table, smashing his hands on the wooden top. If Baekhyun didn’t know any better then he would’ve guessed that the table had broken. A reflexive flinch pulled Baekhyun back from the table, looking up at his father in surprise._

_“You will not bring that-that disgusting behavior into this house!” His father boomed, shocking Baekhyun to the core._

_“What is wrong with you? You weren’t raised this way! You’re supposed to be normal!” His mother chimed in, growling the words as she glared at their interlaced hands._

_Minseok stood up at that, looking at his boyfriend’s parents with disbelief, “He has done nothing wrong. He is still your son.”_

_The woman of the house stood as well, glaring harshly at Minseok as she spoke, “You encourage this behavior! I want you out of this house right now!” She was basically yelling at him._

_This is where Baekhyun stepped in, tears flowing down his cheeks, hand gripping Minseok’s tightly, and shaky breaths falling from his mouth as he voiced his own opinion. “If he leaves with his disgusting behavior, I guess I have to too.”_

_“Fine! Leave and see if you are ever my son again!” The man that Baekhyun suddenly didn’t know anymore shouted at him._

_“Do you feel the same way, mother?” He whispered._

_She had a hand covering her mouth, eyes narrowed in a hard gaze, “Get out of my sight.”_

_Baekhyun had his answers as he and Minseok went to the front door. He could hear his parents - or his used to be parents - talking in silent, angry voices. Shock still ran cold in his veins as he turned to Minseok, speaking softly and calmly. “I’m gonna go and pack a bag, I’ll meet you outside.” The elder nodded and pressed a kiss to his forehead, watching his boyfriend run up the stairs._

_As he packed his bag, more unconscious tears rolled down his blotchy red face. He couldn’t break down now, not in the house he had grown up in and just been kicked out of. It hurt like a knife through his chest, how could his parents do this?_

_The sting of their words, the glare in their eyes. Betrayal was a new thing to Baekhyun, but this one felt like the ultimate betrayal._

____________

Minseok had been able to get home early, immediately going to comfort Baekhyun as he looked like he would have a panic attack at any minute. 

Baekhyun’s mind was certainly out of order as the same words echoed throughout his head, “Get out of my sight.” She would do it again, maybe that’s what this entire meeting was about, trying to get in a few more hits at their relationship, but after five years? It just doesn’t make sense.

He had never known his mother to be that cruel, maybe she was coming to apologize and wanted a relationship with Baekhyun again. But, wait, his mother _never_ apologized to anyone, why would she start with them?

The older in the relationship grabbed his boyfriend, hugging him from behind. Baekhyun had been standing in the middle of the living room, head in his hands, and shoulders shaking as he repeated his mother’s last words to him. Minseok could feel the pain in his tense shoulders, the stinging words stabbing at his gut as he turned Baekhyun around. 

“Hey, baby? Can you look at me?” He asked, gently tugging at his wrist to uncover his beautiful face. The blonde was tired, but he knew he needed to take charge and get Baekhyun to communicate with him. “Okay, Baek, take your hands off your face and look at me.” Minseok’s tone was throaty with demand, a serious look on his face as he tugged on his wrist again. 

Finally, the beauty before him lifted his head and looked into his eyes, eyes wide and big like a puppy’s. “Good boy,” he praised, petting Baekhyun’s hair from the top down the back. “All right, now that you’re listening, I can say this. Whatever happens, we’re in this together. You have the choice to forgive her, if she gives you the opportunity. If anything starts to happen, I will end it immediately, I will take you away before anything can happen. I promise you, pup.”

A long whimper came from Baekhyun’s throat, “I-I don’t want it to be like last time. And I know you will keep your promise, it’s her I don’t trust.”

“You have every right to feel that way. _We_ will not be expecting anything, it will be nothing like last time.” The blonde male cupped his boyfriend’s face, pressing a light kiss to his lips for reassurance. “Now we have to get ready, don’t want to be late.” 

Baekhyun whined and stopped Minseok with a, “Wait,” the other turned to him with a raised eyebrow, “One more kiss?” A breathtaking smile broke out onto Minseok’s face as he leaned forward and let his lips touch Baekhyun’s. 

It was a nice, loving kiss. Full of reassurance and love, promising to keep anything from happening to him. He felt safe with Minseok, he knew he could trust Minseok, so he let his boyfriend pull away. Baekhyun looked the older in the eye with new, refound confidence, nodding solemnly as they both turned to get ready for the night.

_________

It was 6:40 - Baekhyun had been watching the clock with a bouncing knee as the car moved across the road - they would be early. His mother had sent the address of a fancy restaurant at around 6:00, reminding him to be there for 6:45 sharp. 

He didn’t want to be early, he didn’t even want to be there anymore. That confidence he had gained, had melted into nervous jitter bugs crawling in his stomach. Baekhyun wasn’t ready for this, what was he thinking saying yes to this? 

Doubts filled his mind again, quickening his heart rate, breaking him into a small sweat on his forehead, and taking all the moisture from his mouth and throat. If it weren’t for Minseok giving small squeezes to his hand, he would’ve been drowning and flailing in those harmful thoughts. 

“Baek, please calm down before your heart rips out of your chest.” Minseok gave him a glance as he pulled into a parking spot, letting go of Baekhyun’s hand to shift the gear into park. 

“Can that actually happen?” Horror crossed his face as he glanced at the car clock on the center console, 6:41. 

Minseok shook his head and reached over to tuck a strand of hair behind Baekhyun’s ear, “No, it can’t. I just need you to take a deep breath and calm down.”

Nodding, Baekhyun slows his breathing, taking in and pushing out one breath at a time. After a couple of seconds, Baekhyun felt a little better, but the nerves were still crawling away at his insides. 

“We should go in now, it’s about time.” His boyfriend said, a small, encouraging smile on his lips. He grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly, whispering, “You’ve got this. Remember that _she_ wanted to see _you_.” 

Again, the younger nodded, giving one nervous squeeze back before they both stepped out of the car and walked into the restaurant, looking under the name Byun for a reservation. They were walked to a table in the back corner of the restaurant. If you asked Minseok, he would say it was a little _too_ reserved from the others. 

The woman sitting at the table in an elegant red dress looked up at the two that just arrived. Their wasn’t a frown on her face nor a smile tugging at her lips, so Baekhyun didn’t know what to make of the situation.

Baekhyun and Minseok sat down across from her, hands clasped against the other’s as they tried not to stare too much at her. 

She had changed a lot from the last time either of them had seen her. Her long brown hair was now cut into a bob, styled to frame her face and keep from disturbing her as she did things. The older woman’s face was more hollow, her eyes sunken into their sockets, her cheek bones prominent and high with the skin sunken in the middle. Few wrinkles disturbed her face, save for the ones on the crease of her forehead and around her mouth. Yet her eyes were as piercing as ever, dark brown with gold ringing the iris, anyone would find them beautiful. 

“Baekhyun,” She acknowledged him first, turning her gaze to Minseok and nodding as she spoke his name for the first time in years, “Minseok.” 

“Mother,” Baekhyun’s voice was taut and strained with nerves. Seeing her with his own eyes has been enough to create a storm in his stomach.

“Bohyun.” Minseok said, voice as neutral as 7 on the pH scale. 

Awkwardly, Baekhyun picked up his water glass, sipping from the straw with the paper still on the tip. He drank it anyway, removing the remaining paper and pretending that he didn’t just drink the paper of a straw wrapper. 

“It’s nice to see that you both are healthy and doing well,“ Bohyun blurted calmly, wanting to settle the awkward aura around the table. 

Baekhyun nodded, swallowing around the ball in his throat before answering, “You se-seem to be doing well yourself, mom.” It stung to call her that, but it seemed to soften Bohyun’s eyes as she gazed at her son.

She hummed as the waiter approached with an appetizer, setting it on the table and looking around at the three, asking if they were ready to order. With a shake of the head, the waiter was gone in seconds. Bohyun continued after the waiter was far enough to refrain from listening into the conversation. 

“I am...fine. Recently, I have been seeing things...differently.” She continued, glancing down at the ice chilled water in the glass. “The-The way I treated you both 5 years ago was very unacceptable. I-I can’t believe I said those...those vulgar things to my own son.” Bohyun grabbed her own wrist as she had seen that it had started to shake. 

The two boyfriends were quiet as they let her speak, she had called them out to dinner, and they would give her the chance to talk. 

“A few days ago, I-I was hit. By your father,” Baekhyun wanted to scoff, that _man wasn’t_ his father, especially if he hit his mother. “He said some things to me…things that made me realize that I owe you a serious apology.” 

Surprise took over Baekhyun’s face, if he knew his mother at all, he knew that she _never_ apologizes, even if it was her fault. Half the time she was either forgiven or forgotten, but she never turned back to give someone an apology. Baekhyun doesn’t even remember ever hearing her apologize to his (not anymore) father. 

Bohyun took a deep breath before looking between the two and saying out loud, for the first time, “I am sorry for what I have done to the both of you. It was wrong of me to ever say or do anything like that. I sincerely apologize.” Her head was bowed as she bent halfway to the table and back up. 

“I-I don-don’t- Y-You j-just…I can’t comprehend this.” Baekhyun put pressure on his temples, furrowing his eyebrows unconsciously. 

Minseok was surprised as well, looking over at Baekhyun as he tried to get an understanding of the situation. Everything he had heard about Baekhyun’s parents had included that his mother doesn’t apologizes to anyone. The older looked at the bowed head of the woman, blinking before deciding that his idea was a smart one at the moment. 

“Will you-give us a minute? Baekhyun, let's step outside.” He didn’t wait for permission from either of the two, dragging Baekhyun by his arm to the balcony right near their table.

The younger looked up at his boyfriend and let himself be dragged, taking his hands from his temples and biting onto his lower lip. 

Once outside Minseok looked Baekhyun in the eyes, cupping his face to see if it would be enough to calm him. “Hey, look at me.” It was more of a demand than anything else, but it was one that Baekhyun obeyed. “She just apologized to both of us. I think she’s very serious about it. What do you think?”

“I feel like she was sincere and everything, but I-I’m just afraid that this is some kind of…of trick. She’s never apologized, not even to my father.”

“Do you want to give her a chance?” 

Baekhyun chewed on his bottom lip for a second before nodding his head. He felt Minseok’s thumb pull his bottom lip from between his teeth, smoothing it out and leaning up to press a kiss to his lips. 

“Then let’s go back inside. It’s your choice if you want to forgive her but if you change your mind at the last minute, no one's gonna blame you.” One more solemn nod from the brunette and the two were making their way back to the booth.

Bohyun was playing with the charm bracelet on her wrist, swallowing thickly as she waited for the boys to return. When she saw the two slide back into the other side of the booth, she looked up at them. 

Baekhyun took a deep breath before looking her in the eyes and saying, “I accept your apology.” 

The same brilliant smile that lit up Baekhyun’s face appeared across his mother’s as she nodded, bowing her head with a murmured, “Thank you so much.”

Minseok was about to say something when the waiter returned, pad in hand and asking if they were ready to order. All three of them picked up the menu, sparing a glance and ordering within 5 minutes. The waiter nodded and told them that it would be right out. When he left, Minseok spoke. 

“Well, now that we have apologies done with, why don’t you tell us how you’ve been doing?” 

Bohyun swallowed thickly, glancing into her iced water before sighing, “If I’m being honest, I’ve been miserable. Ever since I cut ties with Baekhyun, I felt like my husband has become more hostile towards everyone. Even me. After hearing him spit lies and slurs about you two over the years, I just couldn’t take it anymore. You know I have enough money to keep tabs on you, which I have been doing. 

“When my private investigator sent me pictures of the two of you, I couldn’t help but see how happy you two looked. My husband, after I received the photos and he had seen them in my desk, decided to burn them and call you two unspeakable things. Finally, I yelled at him and told him to shut the hell up about it, that it had been years. That resulted in him pushing me into the wall and threatening me. 

“Those events lead me to thinking of what I had done over the years. I resented you for leaving me, but when I think back at it now, I was the one that left you in the dust. It’s my fault and I take full responsibility for it. Then, I-I started looking up things, like stories and such, about...being gay. At first I was horrified as I found that it had escalated to stories on parents killing their own children over it. To-to think about me doing such a thing to you, I could never.” Tears gleamed in her eyes as she swallowed again and wiped under her eyes with athe table napkin. 

“Enough about me, I’ve found you two and have apologized, please tell me how your relationship has grown!” Something about her enthusiasm was off but Minseok let it slide, seeing as she had just told her sob story. 

The difference between Baekhyun and his mother would be that he could never fake enthusiasm, “Let’s see, Should I tell you about recently or start from when I left home? Eh, I’ll start from the beginning.” Baekhyun went on a long rant about their relationship, some of the major fights they had, the one break they took, and much more. 

Minseok loved to see this side of Baekhyun. He was always so bright and happy, and got excited so easily that Minseok always wanted to see him like this. The blonde always wanted to beat whoever put him in a bad mood, but sometimes it had been himself and he didn’t know how Baekhyun would particularly handle that.

When the food was set on the table, Baekhyun had nearly finished telling his mother about everything they had done over the past few years without her. The three ate in a peaceful silence, the ambiance of the restaurant calming and relaxing as forks clinked against plates and chatter buzzed in small, private conversations. 

Something was off though. Minseok could feel that Baekhyun’s mother brought them here more for another reason than to apologize. Whatever it is, if Baekhyun allowed it, then Minseok would too. All he wanted was for Baekhyun to be happy and right now, his mother was making him beam with rays of sunshine.

Finally, Bohyun cleared her throat, setting down her chopsticks and looking at the two boys. Baekhyun and Minseok gave her their full attention, setting down their utensils to keep eyes on her. 

For once in her life, Bohyun actually looked nervous as she glanced at the two across from her, their undivided attention was nerve wracking. “Uh, um, well…” She took a deep breath and scolded herself for hesitating, she was never like this, and she wouldn’t start today. “I need a place to sleep for the weekend and I was wondering if I could go with you?” 

_There it is,_ Minseok thought and leaned back against the cushion of the booth. He looked over at Baekhyun, finding him already looking at him. 

“We’ll talk about it when we get home. We’ll let you know by tomorrow if you can stay over or not.” Baekhyun declared, changing his gaze from his boyfriend to his mother. 

“That’s all I ask,” Bohyun said humbly, bowing her head and continuing to eat her food. 

Minseok nodded along with Baekhyun’s decision, actually proud of his little puppy for stepping up and taking action. He still needed to punish the brunette for going into puppy space without him, but he did have a reward in mind for him as well.

__________

Baekhyun’s lips were on Minseok’s as soon as the front door closed with the kick of his foot. For some reason, after the emotional dinner had come to an end, Baekhyun just wanted to forget about it. The worries and feelings that came along the process of dinner were too much at the moment, he needed Minseok to distract him.

“Someone’s eager,” Minseok taunted, brushing a hand over Baekhyun’s hard on. 

The younger nodded, whimpering into the older’s mouth as he bucked his hips into the hand teasing his erection. 

All that filled the apartment were the sounds of kissing and the rustling of fabric as they made their way into the bedroom. Minseok trailed his lips down Baekhyun’s neck, sucking and biting love bites into the side of his neck, marking his territory. 

Everything was part of their roleplay now. Once they stepped inside the bedroom it was like they were in a different place with different roles in life. Baekhyun was the omega puppy _owned_ by Minseok, the alpha and caretaker. He was Master, and Baekhyun wouldn’t want it any other way. 

Baekhyun’s shoes were flung off his feet, probably scuffing the white closet door - Minseok would probably punish him for it, if it weren’t for the fact that Minseok tore them off him. Next were his pants, his alpha pushing down the pants while trailing his hands along the omega’s inner thighs. Minseok went for the shirt after, trying to unbutton it until he got frustrated and yanked the buttons open, 2 or 3 flying around the room. 

To say that Minseok was hot in alpha mode was an understatement, he was fucking sexy as hell. Watching him tear off his own shirt made Baekhyun moan with want. 

Both of their boxers remained as they made out again, the older’s hands running through his puppy’s hair. Once they detached from each other, Minseok hovered over the other, lips so close that Baekhyun could feel his crisp breath, noses barely grazing, eyes focused on only one another. 

“What does my little omega puppy want?” The blonde’s tone was dark and deep, making Baekhyun pant like the little puppy he was. 

A whine slipped from the younger’s lips as he leaned up to kiss his Master, but was rejected when the older pulled back. “I want an answer, puppy. You don’t get anything until you answer.” 

“Please, alpha.” He whimpered, stare glazed over and desperate as it went back and forth between the elder’s lips and eyes. “I want you to-to kiss me...hold me, oh god, please just fuck me.”

A wicked smile formed on Minseok’s face as he nodded, petting back the younger’s hair and leaning down to press a teasing kiss to the corner of his mouth. He trailed his way to the brunette’s ear, breathing on it before whispering against it, “You’re too goddamn gorgeous for your own good.” 

Pressing one more kiss to his lips, Minseok got up to fetch the lube from the nightstand. Whimpers fell from the younger’s mouth as he wanted to feel Minseok close to him.  


Baekhyun wasn’t totally into puppy space, but he was nearing subspace more than the other. It’s been a while since he had been able to reach subspace, but he knew that Minseok would make sure that he did. 

The elder pressed his body back up against Baekhyun’s, smiling at the soft sigh of satisfaction that fell from the younger’s mouth. “You missed me, didn’t you angel?” He asked, letting his hand roam around his abdomen. A nod made Minseok hum as he groped the brunette’s hard on. 

“Please, Minseok…” Baekhyun whined as he bucked into his boyfriend’s hold. 

Something popped into Minseok’s mind right when he was about to take Baekhyun’s boxers off and prep him. He took his hand from Baekhyun’s erection and sat up, stroking his hair back. “Oh, angel, we didn’t clean you out this week did we?” 

Eyes wide, Baekhyun realized that he was right. He hadn’t had an enema for the past two weeks and he would need one because of Minseok’s clean tendencies. 

“I’m sorry, baby. We can’t go all the way tonight, but you will need one for Saturday since Sehun and Junmyeon are coming over.” The older explained. “Okay, you still have a punishment waiting for you, but I’m still planning it, so you’ll get it this weekend.” Taking a deep breath, Minseok pursed his lips and looked down at his boyfriend. “I’ll get you off today, we’ll clean you tomorrow night or Saturday morning, and then you’ll get your punishment.”

Baekhyun nodded, sighing as he was disappointed about not being penetrated by Minseok’s lovely cock. He had been looking forward to this, but if he wasn’t cleaned out, he would rather wait. 

Gasping, the brunette looked up as Minseok, who had a smug smirk across his beautiful face, licked his lips with a predatory gleam in his eyes. He had grabbed the younger’s dick and was now stroking him through his underwear, playing with the tip with his thumb and index finger.

“Well,” Minseok blinked his eyes as though he was innocent, “might as well make it last, isn’t that right, puppy?” He cooed loudly and gripped his dick harder. 

After what seemed like 5 minutes of torture, Minseok peeled his underwear off of him. The elder licked his lips at the sight of the purplish red cock that slapped against the younger’s abdomen. Oh, he wanted to _devour_ Baekhyun, but he needed to drag this out and bring his boyfriend to one of the best orgasms he will ever had. 

Climbing off the bed, the blonde got between his boyfriend’s knees, gripping his thighs and pulling him to the edge of the bed. Baekhyun sat up, wanting a view for the show Minseok was about to put on for him. 

The older looked up through big, blinking eyes, feigning innocence as he leaned forward and gave a kitten lick to the head. Groaning, Baekhyun stared right back at him, licking his lips at the sexy sight of Minseok holding his cock. 

Another lick to the head had Baekhyun’s actual head rolling on his shoulders. His touch made the brunette that much more sensitive as he gave slow pumps full of sensuality. This time, the blonde pressed his lips against the slit, sucking and licking at it. He could taste the precum on his tongue, loving the saltiness of it as he dragged his tongue over the slit again. 

Baekhyun was losing it, it had been less than 10 minutes already and this slow torture that Minseok was using drove him crazy. He was far from orgasm and he did not like it at all. 

“Masterrrr, pleassseee,” the words slipped off his tongue in a long drawl as he threaded his fingers into Minseok’s blonde fringe. 

Chuckling, Minseok shook his head and took the entire head of Baekhyun’s cock in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. The sounds falling from Baekhyun’s mouth were delightful and Minseok just soaked in it, knowing that he was the only one that could make Baekhyun sound this wrecked.

Moans were ripped from Baekhyun’s throat as his hand tightened its hold on Minseok’s hair, murmuring, “Oh, god, Master please.” 

With a tug to the blonde hair, Minseok moaned, letting the sound vibrate against Baekhyun’s cock before he took his lips off with a slick pop. 

“Please what?” Minseok’s voice was thick, and it was getting to Baekhyun. He could easily tell by the way his dick jumped in his hand. 

“Please, take me deeper, master.” All Minseok wanted to do was give him everything he wanted, but he wanted this to last since he won’t be able to penetrate him tonight.

A smile graced the blonde’s face before he was doing as Baekhyun asked, taking him deeper into his mouth until he was about half way. Minseok didn’t do anything but let his tongue slide against the underside of his cock. He didn’t suck on him though, he knew it would get Baekhyun off faster and didn’t want that happening too quickly. 

Baekhyun groaned loudly, trying to restrain his hips from bucking into Minseok’s mouth. He knew how much Minseok wanted Baekhyun to wait until he had permission to fuck his face. The brunette wanted to be a good puppy for his master, so he would not be disobeying. He couldn’t disobey. 

The older finally pulled back until he was at the tip, starting to bob his head down more and more until he was close to the base. He wasn’t sucking yet; it was like he was testing Baekhyun’s patience - which he was - and the younger was going crazy with need, with _want._

Finally, Minseok had enough of the teasing, starting to close his lips tighter and suck at Baekhyun’s dick. A loud groan rang in his ears and Minseok was very pleased to hear it, letting out a moan of his own as he bobbed his head and sucked harder.

Restraining his hips was a harder task than one would think. All Baekhyun wanted to do was fuck his face until he came down his master’s throat. The only thing stopping him was that he had not been given permission and he didn’t know when Minseok would let him. A gag broke Baekhyun from his thoughts. The older had started to deepthroat him, gagging at random times as he pressed his nose to Baekhyun’s pubic bone. 

A shudder of pleasure flew down the younger’s spine as he moaned and whined loudly, letting his head roll back. Minseok was sucking harder than before, so hard that his cheeks were hollowed to the max. 

It was such a sight to see. The elder’s pretty lips were wrapped around the base of his cock, his hands fondling his balls gently, and his eyes closed as he hummed with contentment. 

Taking his mouth from Baekhyun’s vibrant red cock, Minseok licked his lips for extra show before he spoke in a raspy voice. “You may fuck my face now puppy, but if you get too rough, I’ll tap you three times.” 

It had always been rare for Baekhyun to get too rough, but it has happened before. Minseok always liked to mention the three taps rule, it was just for extra precautions. 

Nodding, Minseok took Baekhyun to the base again, swallowing deeply around his cock. The younger could feel the contraction of his throat as he was being swallowed down. He rolled his hips forward, hearing Minseok’s gag reflex kick in. 

At first, the younger’s thrusts were very gentle as he rolled his hips, but soon they became more vigorous as he became desperate for orgasm. 

Baekhyun growled as he plowed into Minseok’s mouth, feeling every stroke of the tongue, every vibration of a moan, every clench of his throat. It felt so good that he had to partially restrain himself for fear of injuring his master. 

Finally, the younger let up, gave Minseok a little time to breathe. Meanwhile, Minseok was stroking Baekhyun’s cock and sucking on his bottom lip, tasting the precum on his tongue. He huffed and puffed as he felt his own saliva dripping down his chin.

“Is my angel enjoying his reward?” Minseok’s voice sounded so used and abused that Baekhyun couldn’t help but moan at the roughness of it. 

A whimper fell from the male’s lips as he nodded, thrusting his dick in the blonde’s tight grip. It felt so good, and he could feel the heat in his belly boiling. 

“Words, pup, you have to use your words.” Another whimper came from Baekhyun. If he didn’t want to talk it normally meant he was in some kind of headspace. Minseok knew he was so close to subspace and that his orgasm would bring him into it fully. 

“G-Good, it’s so good.” He moaned out and felt Minseok jerk on his cock harder. 

Minseok was satisfied with his answer, leaning back and taking in his boyfriend’s cock once more. It seemed that Baekhyun deserved to cum, so he would allow it. 

Deepthroating his younger boyfriend, Minseok sucked harder and went faster than last time, wanting to bring his boyfriend to his well deserved orgasm. 

Baekhyun just seemed to be getting louder and louder as he bucked wildly along with Minseok’s monstrous pace. He could feel the pull in his stomach as it boiled over with pleasure. His orgasm was so close, he just needed something to push him over the edge. 

Well, he got his push when the older brought his hand up and squeezed his balls, massaging them roughly as he took Baekhyun all the way in and to the back of his throat.

The brunette practically screamed with pleasure as he came down Minseok’s throat, riding out his orgasm as the elder swallowed every last drop given to him. To say he didn’t gag a little bit would be a lie as he continued to swallow around Baekhyun’s throbbing erection. 

His orgasm had ended and Baekhyun felt wrecked inside and out. Yet, his mind was so fuzzy and light that he couldn’t think at the moment.  
  
Minseok pulled off slowly, letting his swollen lips drag against Baekhyun’s deflating cock. The moan he got in return was wonderfully delicious. 

Groaning himself, Minseok stood from the floor, stretching his cramping limbs as he licks over his lips. He could still taste Baekhyun and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Finally, Minseok leaned over, taking Baekhyun’s face in his hands as he waited for a response. The younger’s eyes were glazed with post-orgasmic lust, showing Minseok that Baekhyun had, indeed, made it to subspace. 

“Shh, it’s okay, puppy. We’re gonna clean you up.” Minseok cooed after hearing the younger whimper. 

The shorter male lifted his taller boyfriend bride style, carrying him to the bathroom and setting him on the toilet seat. Caressing the hair from his boyfriend’s forehead, Minseok rested a hand on his thigh as he started a bath. 

A smile took over Minseok’s face as he cupped the taller’s face and praised him quietly. “You did so good for me. You’re my good little puppy, aren't you?” If Baekhyun had a tail, Minseok would be very sure that it would be wagging like crazy. “We’re gonna get you clean up and then we can cuddle, okay?” Nodding wildly, Baekhyun blinked his eyes at Minseok, the older finding the action to be nothing less than adorable. “I love you, puppy.”

“I love you too.” Baekhyun whispered, trying to keep his eyes open. The blonde male gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips before turning the water off and helping the younger into the tub.

__________

After bathtime, Minseok dressed Baekhyun in his hoodie and a pair of briefs. Baekhyun seems to be slowly coming back from subspace, giving small hints to Minseok that he was able to think and do simple things. 

The two lie in bed next to each other, Minseok holding Baekhyun close to his side as he played with the younger’s hair. Minseok could tell that Baekhyun was tense and hesitant about something, he had been with him for a long time and knew almost everything about him, of course, he would notice the tension in his shoulders. 

“What is it, puppy?” 

A whine came from the younger as he dug his face into Minseok’s shoulder, rubbing his cheek into his shoulder and asking for more pets. 

“Come on, baby, tell me what’s going on in that pretty little mind.” Minseok played with a strand of hair, curling it around his finger before he went back to raking his fingers through his fringe.

Baekhyun swallowed before he answered his master, “About my mother staying with us…” he trailed off as though Minseok would interrupt him to argue, but the elder did nothing but play with his hair and listen. “I kind of want to...let her.”

Minseok nodded, letting the words ring in his ears before he added a quick question, “What will we do about Junmyeon and Sehun? You know that Sehun doesn’t like to show _that_ side of himself to anyone that he doesn’t trust with his life.”

“I’ll tell her that I need her to stay out of the house until I call her or something like that.” The younger shrugged. 

Letting the idea play around in his head, Minseok nodded along. “Well, as long as that works then she can stay here.” 

“I’ll call her tomorrow morning and tell her that she can bring her stuff around...what time? Like, say-say 5? I’ll be here to let her in, so I believe it would be the best time.” Minseok hummed along with the plan, stuffing his nose into his lover’s hair as he continued twirling a strand of the damp locks. 

_________

Baekhyun’s mother stepped into the apartment, it having been cleaned by Baekhyun himself. Minseok would probably say he did a sub-par job, I mean at least he tried right? 

Bohyun came in with a suitcase and a blinged out duffle bag that Baekhyun found cute. He showed his mother the guest room, where she would be staying, and then took her on a small apartment tour. 

“Here we have the kitchen. The first set of cabinets on the top have the bowls, plates, and tupperware. The second row holds all the cups. In the bottom cabinets, there are pots and pans. The pantry is to the right of the refrigerator, but you could probably see that.” Baekhyun explained pointing out everything as he listed them for her. He then went onto silverware and lead her to the dining table. 

After the short tour was over, Baekhyun scratched the back of his neck in awkward silence, he didn’t know what to say to his own _mother._

“Thank you for showing me around,” Bohyun had broken the silence between them. “Thank you even more for letting me stay after everything.” Something about her tone seemed off but Baekhyun blamed it on the palpable awkwardness that divided the two. 

“Yeah, no problem. But, tomorrow, I’m gonna need you out of the house from noon till I call you. Trust me, I won’t call you at 8 at night, the latest would be like 6pm, but I believe we will be done around 4 or 5pm.” 

His mother didn’t seem to like that arrangement by the way she clenched her teeth. Her face twisted back to a fond expression as she asked, “Why do you need me out so late?”

“Minseok and I have some business to attend to and we need the apartment to be empty. I can give you money, if you need, but we really need the apartment.” A sighed passed through Baekhyun’s lips as he didn’t feel like fighting about this. 

“No, keep your money, I was just wondering why. Well, I won’t be a nuisance to you, I’ll be out when you need me to. Maybe I’ll go on a tour of the city or something.” She shrugged, looking off to the side. 

Baekhyun nodded, “Thank you for understanding.” 

Conversation didn’t come easy to the two of them as they tried to catch up on positive things in their lives. Finally, they both gave up and went their separate ways, Bohyun saying something about wanting to unpack some clothes for the two days she was staying. 

Baekhyun left her to her own devices, going into his and Minseok’s shared bedroom, grabbing his phone off the nightstand and checking for any messages. None. Now he just felt like he had no friends when really, he had 8 others - including Minseok - but they were all working late these past weeks. 

One hour later and Minseok is walking through the door, his eyes immediately noticing the extra pair of shoes by the door. He took his own shoes off and stopped to sniff the air. It smelt...pretty good actually. Minseok couldn’t lean far enough to see who was in the kitchen, so he walked closer until he saw Baekhyun’s mother stirring a pot of whatever she was making. 

Maybe having her there wouldn’t be as bad as he thought it would, he left the decision to Baekhyun anyway, he would do anything to make Baekhyun happy. Minseok was having doubts about her though, but maybe he would give it a chance.

__________

Finally, it’s Saturday and Baekhyun is walking his mother to the door, going over what he had said the other day. “Remember that I will call you when you can come back here, but until then, you need to stay out of the house.” Bohyun nodded along, grabbing her keys and her purse. 

“Okay, okay, I’ll wait for your call. Please make it soon though, I wanted to spend a little time with you.” She explained, opening the door and waving goodbye as the door was closed and locked behind her. 

Baekhyun released a sigh of relief, having rushed her out the door an hour before to make sure she was long gone before Sehun and Junmyeon arrived. He also needed to have Minseok prepare him for when they arrived. 

Speaking of Minseok, the shorter male walked out of their shared room, wrapping his arms around his puppy’s waist and hugging him from behind. The older male cooed at him, simpering softly as he said, “Is my puppy ready to be prepped?” 

Again, for the third time, if Baekhyun had an actual tail, it would be wagging vigorously. The younger loved when Minseok talked to him like an actual dog, with the cutesy voice and everything. 

“Answer me.” 

“Yes, yes, I’m ready. Please master?” 

“Anything for my adorable puppy dog,” Minseok cooed, running his hands up Baekhyun’s abdomen and feeling the taller relax into his hold. “Come on, baby.” 

Minseok pulled him into the other room, immediately taking the younger into the bathroom and getting the enema kit out. With the work of his quick hands and the familiarity of the practice, Minseok finished cleaning him thoroughly, smiling at his baby and praising him. 

“You did so good, puppy. I’m so proud of you. Are you ready to be waxed?” He asked, stroking his puppy’s inner thighs to calm him. The older pressed a hand towel to Baekhyun’s lips, waiting for him to take it between his teeth. Pain was easier to handle when you have something to bite down on or, at least, that was what Minseok thought.

Baekhyun nodded as he watched Minseok grab a strip of waxing paper and place it on his pubic hairs, right above his cock. He whimpered, receiving pets and cooed words in return to it as Minseok looked him in the eyes, ripping the strip off and hearing his puppy’s muffled scream. 

“Shh, it’s okay, baby. You have a few more strips to get through.” The blonde pressed a kiss to his abdomen, pressing another strip over the same area. It caused Baekhyun to whimper again as he knew the pain was going to come soon. “Puppy? Look at me. Yes, just like that, it’s all right baby. Keep eye contact.” Right when Baekhyun returned his gaze to Minseok’s, the elder ripped off the strip, immediately caressing his thigh to calm him down. 

Tears collected in Baekhyun’s eyes as Minseok placed another strip of wax on the side of his cock. By the time they finished ripping off the hair from his genital area and butt crack, it was nearly time for Junmyeon and Sehun to be here. The blonde calmed his submissive down before changing him into his puppy gear, an oversized sweater, and a pair of briefs. Once done, the dominant praised his puppy, giving him pets on the head before he heard a knock on the door. 

Junmyeon, being the on-time type of person he is, smiled when he heard Baekhyun barking at the door. Sehun was right beside him, his collar on his neck - it looked like a choker, so he felt comfortable wearing it in public - but the rest of his puppy gear and toys were stuffed in a black plastic bag. 

Finally, Minseok opened the door, the four friends greeted each other with friendly hello’s and how are you’s. Baekhyun greeted them like an actual puppy, nearly tripping both of them as he wrapped himself around their legs and nudged at their hands. Once the door was closed, Sehun went into the other room - Baekhyun and Minseok’s bedroom - to change into his own gear. 

Sehun - the youngest of the four - placed his ears on his head, feeling them flop on his hair lightly. Next came the butt plug tail, long with soft fur and easy to put in. He groaned loudly shoving the plug in his hole.

The youngest in the house walked out of the room, getting on the floor and greeting Baekhyun like the puppy he loved to be. The two nuzzled each other, sniffing and rubbing against one another. 

“Aw, look at them.” Junmyeon cooed, leaning down and clicking his tongue, “Sehunnie, come here, baby.” The second oldest of the four of them has always been the one to spoil his puppy, praising the younger and petting him whenever Sehun asked for them. 

Crawling quickly, Sehun pressed his face against Junmyeon’s hand, licking and nuzzling against him, soaking in the words of praise. “What a good boy. Come here, Baekhyun.” He held his other hand out, waiting for him to come over. When he did, Junmyeon ran his hands through his locks, scratching behind the fake ears with a bright smile on his face. 

“I see that you’ve been grooming him well. He’s so beautiful. Not like my baby isn’t as beautiful as ever.” Minseok rolled his eyes, Junmyeon always tries to find a way to add Sehun into every compliment-laced sentence.

Minseok clicked his own tongue, watching as Baekhyun crawled to him as fast as his knees and hands would let him. “Of course, my baby needs to be clean and well groomed all the time. Isn’t that right, puppy?”

Baekhyun yipped happily, rubbing himself against his owner’s hand. The brunette puppy wriggled his butt happily, his whines dripping with happiness as well. He loved when Minseok used the voice that people would normally use on animals. It showed Baekhyun that if he wanted to be a puppy, then Minseok would treat him like one. 

“All right little one, you and Sehun should go play while I talk with Junmyeon, hm?” Baekhyun tilted his head like a confused puppy before crawling over to Sehun to show that he understood. 

Junmyeon and Minseok went over to the kitchen to catch up with each other while Sehun and Baekhyun rough housed in the living room. 

The older puppy wrestled the younger to the ground, nipping at his neck and jaw as a sign of dominance. Sehun whimpered under the pressure, thrusting his hips up and baring his neck in submission. Baekhyun lapped at Sehun’s neck after, soothing the harsh nips he had given the younger. 

“What are you two doing?” Minseok asked playfully, hands on his hips as he watched the two. 

Sehun flushed red, squirming and turning on his side to get Baekhyun off him. A small yelp came from the older as he tipped over, watching Sehun crawl his way over to Junmyeon. Whimpering, Baekhyun walked his sulky figure to Minseok and rested his chin on his thigh. 

“Aw, it’s okay.” Minseok sat on the couch and petting back Baekhyun’s hair and scratching under his chin. “You wanna play with Sehunnie, huh baby? I know, don’t worry, we’ll all be playing soon.” The blonde murmured seductively as he pressed a kiss to his temple. 

After a little while, Sehun came back over to play with Baekhyun - of course, after he got his daily moments of praise - rubbing up against the other’s side to show interest. 

Baekhyun yipped happily and rubbed back against him, going in for a lick on the cheek when the sound of the door opening caught him and everyone else off guard. Basically, all four of them froze in place as they watched Bohyun walk through the door. 

She was trying to explain her sudden appearance as she came through the door, “I’m sorry, Baekhyun, but I forgot my phone, silly me righ-” Bohyun stopped mid-word as she looked up from taking the key out of the knob. “What the hell?!” She screamed.

Immediately, puppy space was thrown out the window at the look Bohyun was giving them all. Baekhyun got up, taking his ears off and closing his legs as he tried to explain, “I-I, it-it’s not...uh…” The brunette didn’t understand why he was trying to explain! She was supposed to be gone! “You’re not supposed to be here.”

“What the hell are you doing?! Are you dressed like a dog?” The look of disgust on her face made Baekhyun want to whimper and hide in a corner. “What is wrong with you people!?” This time, Sehun whimpered and tried to hide behind Baekhyun. He couldn’t make it over to Junmyeon without being noticed and possibly called out, so he thought Baekhyun was the best choice for now. 

“This-This is not acceptable! What the fuck are you doing?! What kind of people are you!? Are you Furrys!?” Bohyun screamed at them. 

That comment seemed to have been the wrong move because Junmyeon stood up abruptly with the scariest look Baekhyun has ever seen on the usual smile-happy face. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are?! You will not talk about them that way!” Junmyeon’s face was contorted in pure anger, but the rage behind his voice was much more intense. 

It seemed to have shocked Bohyun for a second before she fired back with, “You two aren’t only faggots but furry’s as well!? And to think that I let you back in my life, Baekhyun!” 

Words that had been caught in Baekhyun’s throat suddenly changed at that last comment. He knows how much Sehun hates those two words. But not only was it unacceptable for her to say that to them all, but it was totally uncalled for. For her to say that she was the one who let Baekhyun back in her life was so wrong and gut-wrenchingly painful. It was like she plunged a knife into his chest only to apologize before stabbing him in the heart. He let her back into _his_ life, not the other way around.

“Get out.” Baekhyun stated, eyes dead to the world and voice monotone. 

“Excuse me? I am your mot-”

“I said get out!” Baekhyun screamed back at her, surprised that his voice didn’t break in the middle of the sentence. “Get the fuck out! Never come back!” 

Minseok finally got up from where he was sitting with an incredulous look on his face, eyes set in anger and stature threatening. “Get out.” He echoed Baekhyun’s words and herded the woman out the door. 

To Baekhyun, that wasn’t his mother anymore. That was a woman who had never loved her own child, her own flesh and blood. He didn’t know who that was anymore. And, thank god, he didn’t want to. 

Once she was outside, Baekhyun sat down on the couch, curling in on himself as he stared at the floor in terror. She didn’t mean it. Bohyun never wanted her son back, she just thought that it would be better to weasel her way into Baekhyun’s life again to avoid his father. But now at least it made sense, right? 

Minseok looked over at Junmyeon, who connected eyes with him for a brief second before the two dominants went to comfort their submissives. 

Junmyeon cradled Sehun to his chest like a baby as the younger sobbed into his shirt. He was most likely having a subdrop. Baekhyun could hear the heart-wrenching sobs that belonged to Sehun and felt terrible. It was his fault. He allowed her to come here, he gave her that fucking key. It was his fault. 

The blonde haired dominant made his way to his submissive, bending down to try and look Baekhyun in the eye or, at least, try and catch his eyes with his own. Baekhyun’s eyes were wide with mixed emotions running through them. Minseok could already tell that Baekhyun was blaming himself for the entire thing, he knew the younger’s thinking process, his anxiety, and his insecurities. He knew everything about the most precious person in the world to him. 

“Baekhyun? Angel? Puppy?” He whispered, trying to catch his submissive’s attention. “Baby, look at me.” It was a direct order from Minseok, but Baekhyun couldn’t bring himself to follow it.

__________

A few days after the Bohyun incident, Baekhyun was still recovering from it mentally. He knows that most of it wasn’t his fault, but still, he blamed himself for giving her that key. He should’ve known better.

Minseok had watched as the traitorous woman came back for her stuff. He made sure she packed all her shit and got out immediately after she was done. She didn’t say anything or even try to ask to see Baekhyun or peek into their room. Good, Minseok would’ve said no anyway and then thrown her out for the second time in his life. 

Repeatedly, the brunette had apologized to Sehun about everything. Even though Sehun had accepted his apology the first time, Baekhyun still felt like the worst friend in the world. Sehun let him continue to apologize though, knowing that it would make him feel better after a number of times. 

Minseok now sat in their room with Baekhyun spread across his lap, a paddle in his right hand as he punished Baekhyun. For what exactly? The former doesn’t know. All he knows is that Baekhyun would feel better if he were punished. 

The wooden paddle smacked hard against the brunette’s ass, causing blood to rush to the area and paint it red. They were on their 25th slap and Baekhyun was basically sobbing in his lap, counting wetly along with each hit of the paddle. 

“Tw-twen-ty s-s-si-ix. Twen-enty sev-ven...n-ni-ne, thirty!” The last number was screamed out as Minseok immediately placed the paddle down and gently soothed the blotchy red area with a gentle hand. Even though Baekhyun hadn’t counted properly, Minseok let it slide. If Baekhyun didn’t notice then he wouldn’t bring it up. 

“Have you learned your lesson?” Minseok’s voice was hard as he raised an eyebrow and connected eyes with him. 

Baekhyun’s eyes were glazed over with lust, embarrassment, and tears as he nodded sloppily. The blonde struck his thigh as a warning. “Y-Yes, master.” 

“Good.” Minseok said and petted between his baby’s thighs. He knew how much the latter enjoyed having his inner thighs stroked and it always relaxed the other, so he continued to pet there gently. “You will be denied an orgasm for 3 days and will receive 10 spankings each day.” 

“Yes, sir.” The poor baby was totally out of it, exhaustion having already taken his limbs. 

Minseok had nodded and then lifted the younger male, running and bath and keeping Baekhyun partially awake. His boyfriend was mentally and physically tired and with everything that happened, Minseok couldn’t blame him.

This punishment would count for the time Baekhyun went into puppy space unsupervised and whatever Baekhyun wanted it to be for. He couldn’t be too hard on his submissive, Baekhyun had been through too much in the past few _days._

Everything had just been too much and it surely messed Baekhyun up more than it had Minseok. He knew that he would be taking care of his precious puppy for a while.

After the bath, Minseok dressed his little boy and cuddled him on the bed, pressing kisses all over his face and spilling words of praise into his ears. 

“You’ve been so good, puppy. So good for your master. Good boy, Baekhyun, good boy.” He whispered as he pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. “I love you, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun yawned and snuggled closer to his master’s side, needing the contact of their skin and the warmth that radiated off of Minseok. He could feel the love in Minseok’s touch and the words that were spoken to him. He loved his master more than anything or anyone. 

Baekhyun leaned up and pressed a kiss to Minseok’s lips, savoring the feel of Minseok’s unchapped lips. “I love you too, Minseok.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on [https://twitter.com/KpopOverloaded>](url). I'm a multi-fandom and love anime so come talk to me. Other than that I hope you liked it.  
> Comments and Kudos are Highly appreciated.  
> I would love to know what you thought about it.


End file.
